Battle Royale  The soft championship Combat
by Sora-chan90
Summary: En un mundo donde nada es lo que parece,el sistema educativo infantil a cambiado por culpa del tratado evangelion. Para salir de una isla, tienen que ganar el torneo de soft combat. Yammato, ken, takeru, tai y los demas, combatiran por el triunfo. Taiora
1. Dependencia

**Hiii! /  
Soy vuestra amiga Sora /  
En esta ocasion, os traigo otro fic que estoy escribiendo ^^ Sera mas de Accion, Gore y con su toque de romanticismo, espero que os guste tanto como el otro =)**

Al capitulo de Enlaces del Pasado, le queda ya poco, me he tardado un poco mas, porque esta idea se me venio a la cabeza y no he podido evitar escribirla

Bueno amigos, no os aburro mas y os dejo con el Prologo y el Primer capitulo de esta historia =)

**Battle Royale " The Soft Championship Combat "**

_**Prologo**_

Japon; año 2036. La tierra ha sucumbido en el caos despues de la caida del Asteroide Nº **X-V-134Y9**, mas conocido...como el **Apophisis** _( Fin del mundo )_ en el idioma Maya.  
Paises importantes como Rusia, China, y Japon, pudieron levantarse, tras duros años de trabajos con ayuda de los supervivientes y el llamado, tratado "_**Evangelion"**_; Este tratado implica varias partes importantes:  
**-Nº 1**: Las armas de destruccion seran guardadas en almacenes especiales  
**-Nº1.1**: Ningun civil podra portar un arma de fuego, eso implica policias, guardias civiles y fuerzas del estado menor  
**-Nº1.2**: El civil que sea arrestado por portar dichas armas, sera inmediatamente tratado de terrorista y expulsado del pais  
**-Nº1.3**: Los exentos en llevar dichas armas; ( Fuerza de asalto mayor, Cuerpos de seguridad del estado) deveran velar por la seguridad de los civiles y tan solo podran usar dichas armas, si el civil no obedece al 3º aviso  
**-Nº1.4:** La muerte de un civil "no culpable" sera castigado con el destierro  
**-****Nº1.****5**: La muerte de varios civiles " no culpables" o de un miembro de seguridad, sera castigado con la muerte

**Nº130**: Los paises dentro del tratado seran unidos y no se atacaran entre ellos, colaboraran para restaurar el mundo y nadie dominara a NADIE

**Nº160****: La educacion escolar sera modificada  
Nº160.1**: Todo joven que este entre los " 5-18 años de edad" es obligado a aprender y estudiar  
**Nº160.2**: Los maestros de las escuelas, seran vigilados y tendran a su disposicion un agente de seguridad del estado para velar por su seguridad  
**Nº160.3**: Los alumnos que no superen los cursos, seran avisados  
**Nº160.4:** Los alumnos, que al 3º aviso, no se superen...seran desterrados  
**Nº160.5**: Todos los alumnos desterrados, seran llevados a escuelas especiales

**Nº175**: Las escuelas especiales se localizaran en islas donde sera imposible escapar  
**Nº175.1**: Las normas de las escuelas especiales, seran cumplidas al pie de la letra  
**Nº175.2**: Los castigos por no cumplirlas, seran trabajos especiales  
**Nº175.3**: El alumno que intente huir, y apresado, sera avisado  
**Nº175.4**: Al 3º aviso, el alumno, sin depender de edad o genero, sera asesinado  
**Nº175.5**: El unico modo de salir vivo, es aprobando el curso...tambien se reconoceran otros medios.

El tratado fue firmado por los paises, dando inicio a una nueva era.

**Capitulo 1**  
" _**Dependencia**_"

_**Año 2050, isla 1, continente de Asia**_

-_Las imagenes que veis ahora mismo a mi alrededor, son tan crueles, que no damos credito a lo que nuestros ojos estan observando en este mismo instante...el ganador del pasado torneo, Jean Kazama, a sido cruelmente asesinado por su rival, el juez y el arbitro piden calma al publico, pero las leyes son las leyes_  
-Apto...el ganador es Ken Ichijouji, del equipo " Defias "  
-_YA HABEIS OIDO QUERIDOS ESPECTADORES, KEN ICHIJOUJI A DADO LA VUELTA AL RESULTADO, DESPUES DE IR PERDIENDO DURANTE TODO EL ASALTO, A CONSEGUIDO DARLE LA VUELTA Y AUNQUE CON MEDIDAS DRASTICAS Y POCO ADECUADAS, ESTE JOVEN DE 17 AÑOS, A GANADO EL TORNEO DE SOFT COMBAT DEL PAIS..._

En las imagenes ofrecidas por una reportera y un camara desde un helicoptero, se veia como un chico alto, castaño musculado, levantaba con pesadez su arma reglamentaria del torneo, acto seguido cae al suelo sangrando, varios medicos se acercan junto con dos miembros de las fuerzas de asalto, uno de esos miembros le quita el arma al chico, el otro lo levanta con muy poco tacto, mientras que lo tumban en una camilla, lo esposan a esta, y abandonan el lugar.

_**Japon, Prefectura de Saitama**_

Un chico moreno con el pelo alborotado sale corriendo por una calle extensa y poco ancha, mientras dos personas le persiguen, es de noche y la visibilidad es casi nula

-Parate ahi mismo, o el castigo sera peor – Avisa una de ellas disparandole una red, pero el chico agilmente, se agacha, da una vuelta sobre el suelo y se mete por un callejon  
-Maldito niñato – Reprime el otro parandose a jadear – ..cuando...le pillemos  
-Avisa al jefe, di que otro mas se a escapado  
-No le gustara esa noticia, Hiroshi  
-No nos queda mas remedio, Satoshi – Saca lo que parece un telefono movil y marca un par de digitos  
-Mamoru-san...siento despertarle a estas horas de la noche...pero es importante  
-"Habla...te escucho" - se escucha entrecortadamente  
-Es sobre otro alumno...ha escapado – hay un corto silencio, pero para Satoshi se hace extenso  
-"Entiendo...no os preocupeis, ¿de que curso era?" - pregunta con voz grave, por el tono del voz, se podia deducir que pasaba de los 40 años  
-Del curso 9, dile que el alumno, se llamaba Takuya Kambara – se oye decir a Hiroshi  
-Señor...del curso 9, el alumno se llamaba Takuya Kambara señor – De nuevo un corto silencio, Satoshi sabia que lo que habia pasado esa noche, complicaba mucho el asunto...la escuela no se podia permitir otro alumno desaparecido  
-Mamoru-san...no se preocupe señor...le encontraremos  
-"Mas os vale...si no...la culpa caera sobre vosotros" - la llamada finaliza al escuchar el sonido de los 3 bips constantes, Satoshi cierra su telefono movil con rabia y lo apreta hasta que cruje  
-Hiroshi, devemos encontrar a Takuya.

_**En algun lugar...**_

Habia una gran escandalo, un grupo apenas de 6 personas no paraban de discutir, el lugar era desolado, una gran cantidad de humedad se respiraba en el ambiente, parecia una especie de almacen cerca del mar, el olor a pescado apestaba hasta las paredes.  
-Silencio – silbo un joven con los dedos y subiendose a una vieja caja, rezaba porque el peso no se viniera abajo – Ya se que estais todos nerviosos, es logico, pero discutiendo no arreglaremos nada  
-Tai, han capturado a dos niños hoy en Shibuya ¿sabes lo que han echo con ellos?, los han llevado al "area 12" y de ahi, un vuelo directo a la Isla 1...creo que ya no estamos tan a salvo, apenas comemos y yo ya vomito el pescado  
-Con quejas no llegamos a ningun sitio – levanto las manos en señal de calma una castaña  
-Hikari tiene razon, asi que calmate JP – ordeno un peliazul con gafas graduadas para la vista

El chico que permanecia encima de la caja, bajo de un salto y se coloco cerca de la castaña, esta era mas baja que el y su cabello estaba liso y caido hasta los hombros.  
-Tranquilo JP, prometi protejeros y eso hago...pronto vendra Koichi, y veras como traera alimentos y agua  
-Tiene razon JP, ¿cuando a fallado Koichi? - le animo un pequeño con un gorro anaranjado, dando una palmada en la espalda, ya que apenas llegaba al hombro de este. JP, el chico con el cabello anaranjado y algo rellenito, lanzo un suspiro, mientras mediosonreia al que momentos antes salto de una caja  
-Taichi...no dudo de tu palabra, solo...no me hagas cuestionartela nunca mas – acto seguido se dio la vuelta y camino hasta un colchon viejo, se tumbo en este y miro al techo  
-Tai..hermano, no se lo tengas en cuenta..esta nervioso y hambriento...como todos nosotros – se entristecio la castaña  
-Lo se Hika...y lo siento, pero prometo que saldremos de esta – sonrio a la castaña y esta le devolvio la sonrisa

Tai le revolvio un poco el pelo a su hermana, aunque ya era algo mayor, la seguia tratando como una niña, y eso a Hikari no le disgustaba.  
Subio por unas escaleras del almacen, hasta llegar a donde un pelirrojo manejaba un ordenador con mucha sabiduria, sus dedos se movian como si fueran automaticos, y no apartaba la vista del portatil  
-¿has cogido señal? - pregunto al llegar, sin apartar la vista del ordenador, contesto  
-Si, pero es algo devil, al menos podre utilizar el radar y ver quien se acerca  
-Perfecto, eso me vale  
-¿Que tal por abajo?,escuche gritos de JP  
-Ya sabes..andamos algo nervioso por lo de esos dos chicos  
-Anoche se escapo un chico del internado de Saitama, Takuya  
-Takuya... - susurro el nombre – Creo haber oido hablar de el...pero ahora mismo no caigo  
-Estubo en el internado de Odaiba...pero misteriosamente desaparecio, iba a clases contigo y con un chico llamado Ryo  
-Izzy...¿crees que podemos contactar con el? - pregunto Tai pensativo

El pelirrojo, por primera vez en la conversacion, despego su vista del ordenador y miro a Tai serio

En algun lugar del oceano Pacifico, se encuentra una isla, cerca de las islas Micronesia, alli se instalo el primer internado para " gente problematica" de todo el mundo, tambien conocido como " Isla 1"  
Una isla de apenas 100km2, donde se divide en 3 distritos, 1º distrito, el internado mas grande del mundo, que cuenta con 5 pabellones...donde nada es de risa. El distrito 2, llamado " la arena", se encuentra cerca de la playa, es una especie de estadio circular, con grandes instalaciones futuristicas, y el 3º distrito, " el bosque ", donde vive toda clase de criaturas salvajes.  
Es como una carcel para jovenes estudiantes, que dieron problemas en sus antiguos institutos.  
Pero tambien se podia entrar a " La isla" con otro motivo, como es el caso de la familia Ishida

-Entra adentro – El perimetro era rodeado por varios miembros de las fuerzas de asalto mayor  
-Ya tengo casi 18 años, ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME! - El hombre al que gritaba, fue zarandeado, este respondio con un gran golpe en el labio tumbandole al suelo  
-Soy tu padre, y si te digo que entres, tu entras, ¡ENTENDIDO!  
-tu..jamas...seras mi padre

El hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto y apreto los dientes con furia, se metio en el coche y este arranco marchandose de alli  
Dos miembros de las fuerzas de asalto mayor (FAM) corrieron para apresar al rubio, que seguia tumbado en el suelo  
-Sueltenme, ¿me habeis oido?, he dicho que me solteis  
-Como sigas revolviendote, tomaremos medidas, estas avisado  
-¡Que me solteis!  
-Es el segundo aviso, ¡ESTATE QUIETO!- Uno de los guardias le golpeo en la espalda, haciendo que volvera a caer al suelo – Ahora quieto, te esposaremos para meterte adentro, es una medida preventiva, nada que otro alumno no haya echo, luego te quitaremos las esposas y te llevaremos ante el rector, una vez ahi, eres libre.

El guardia le empujo para que empezara a andar, puesto se habia quedado quieto en el mismo sitio, gruñendo cosas. Ya le habian dado dos avisos, sabia que el tercero seria su perdicion y no se la queria jugar.  
Nada mas entrar vio un amplio jardin artificial, lleno de flores de colores, hizo una mueca de desagrado y continuo. En el medio de este habia una fuente con tres chorros, la fuente era de piedra y parecia verdadera. Paso por un camino lleno de estatuas, no eran nada mas ni mada menos que los antiguos emperadores japoneses y los presidentes de los . Cara a el, se encontraba el edificio de amplias ventanas y gran colorido, era blanco y las vidrieras azules. Al entrar, enfrente de el una escalera, miles de alumnos concentrados al rededor de ella, y como si le estubiesen adorando, un muchacho de tez blanca y pelo corto, peliazul, alto y muy musculado, al pasar al lado de el, le fulmino con la mirada, pero Yamatto no se quedo atrás, y le aguanto la mirada, haciendo que los demas se queden petrificados. Siguieron su recorrido, hasta llegar al 3 º piso, donde se encontraba el despacho del rector. Tocaron la puerta dos veces y le empujaron a entrar

-Señor, le traigo al hijo del señor Ishida – dijo el guardia  
-Muy bien, dejenle ahi, yo me ocupo, gracias por su colaboracion -contesto un señor mayor que estaba sentado en su escritorio con unas gafas leyendo varios papeles  
-A usted señor

La puerta fue cerrada, y el rector, se levanto de su asiento, mientras caminaba al rededor de el, con un folio en la mano. Con un ademan de manos, le indico que le sentara, este obedecio, ya que sus piernas estaban cansadas.

-Yamatto Ishida – parecia que estaba leyendo – 17 años, hijo de Hiroaki Ishida, importante millonario de la cadena televisiva, Fuji TV, en Japon – Yamatto balbuceo algo, pero el rector siguio leyendo – No conocistes a tu madre, pero tienes conciencia de que tienes un hermano pequeño, nacistes en la prefectura de Odaiba, 2 años despues de que callera el meteorito, pero solo te acuerdas, cuando vivias en la mansion Ishida junto a tu padre  
-¿Tanto te interesa mi vida? - pregunto apretando los puños  
-A mi...solo me interesas tu – mediosonrio el viejo - ¿Conoces el espectaculo, Soft Combat?  
-Tsch, algo e oido hablar – chisteo mientras apartaba la mirada del viejo  
-Como sabras, el vigente campeon del pais, esta en esta escuela, Ken Ichijouji  
-Si, ¿y que?, a mi eso no me interesa – contesto el rubio, el viejo rio apoyandose en el escritorio a su lado  
-Eso hijo, es que no conoces el premio  
-No me interesa el dinero – contesto con rabia  
-No, estas equivocado, no es dinero el premio...el premio...es la libertad – hizo una pausa al ver la cara de Yamatto – Si ganas el campeonato del mundo,junto con tu "clan", eres libre, no importa si no te sacas el curso, te sueltan...claro que...si vuelves a hacer algo, ya no iras a La isla, seras ejecutado  
-Entonces...  
-Se que no has echo nada malo...pero tu padre te a traido aquí para que conozcas a tu hermano...el esta aquí -Inmediatamente la cara de Yamatto se transformo  
que...mi hermano...no...no puede ser  
-Tu hermano...Takeru Takaishi, esta aquí, en La isla

Despues de hablar con el Rector y acomadorse en el cuarto designado, bajo al comedor, el apetito se le habia abierto y quiso degustar por primera vez la comida

-Filetes rusos...¿que es esto? - pregunto  
-Calla y cometelo, tiene proteinas, te gustara chico guapo – La cocinera le piropeo, la verdad, esque todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando.

Yamatto Ishida era un tio guapo, rubio, ojos azules, pelo ligeramente revoltoso, que le hacia ver muy sexy. Musculatura adecuada y su actitud de chico frio y solitario, hacia que todas del comedor, se intentaran tirar a sus pies.  
Yamatto tomo asiento y se situo con su plato

-Ese es mi sitio – escucho decir a alguien, un chico peliazul llego junto con un moreno de tez morena, con el pelo alborotado y una chica castaña con el pelo liso y largo, hasta la espalda  
-No vi tu nombre escrito- dijo, todos en el comedor se callaron inmediatamente  
-¿Quieres que lo escriba con tu sangre? - amenazo el peliazul  
-Lo siento, no soy de esa acera, prueba con tu amiguito, te ve con ojos golosos – La respuesta dejo helado al comedor  
-¡COMO HAS DICHO! - Contesto furioso el pelopincho, el peliazul levanto una mano  
-Tranquilo Daisuke...ya sabes como se arreglan estas cosas aquí, los fanfarrones que se la dan de duro...no duran ni 2 dias  
-Eso, tienes razon Ken, morderas el polvo, rubio oxigenado – Yamatto quiso levantarse en ese momento y estrellar su almuerzo en su cara de erizo, pero el hambre que sentia en ese momento hizo que respirara hondo y le mirara con una sonrisa - ¿De que te ries? - pregunto molesto  
-Dejale Daisuke – dijo la castaña, en ese momento Yamatto se fijo en lo guapa que se veia  
-Preciosa... - susurro – No se como te vas con esos homosexuales – dijo apuntando a Daisuke y Ken – Estoy muy solo, acabo de llegar, ¿te vienes a mi cuarto?  
-¡COMO TE ATREVES EN LIGAR CON MIMI! - grito alterado Daisuke – AHORA SI TE MATO – Daisuke salto a su cuello y le lanzo un puñetazo, Yamatto utilizo su bandeja como escudo, al ser esta de metal, hizo que en ese momento se rompiera los nudillos, momento que utilizo para estrellarle la bandeja en la cabeza y dejarle inconsciente, Ken le lanzo una patada, a duras penas la esquivo, este salto con la otra pierna muy alto, para darle en la cabeza de horizantal, se aparto por poco, Ken partio su mesa y siguio golpeando como un autentico instructor de artes marciales, pero Yammato tambien sabia y se defendia muy bien...hasta que escucharon un disparo, acto seguido pararon y vieron a dos de la FAM entrando al comedor  
-Parar esta disputa ahora mismo, es un aviso – otro disparo se escucho, pero el techo parecia ser reforzado o las balas que utilizaban de fogueo

En los jardines de la Isla, despues de las horas de trabajo forzados y estudios, los jovenes podian pasear y tomarse un descanso. En uno de los arboles de cerezo artificial, se encontraba un joven rubio escribiendo en su cuaderno, a lo que una chica rubia se acerca

-Takeru ¿sigues con la historia? - pregunto  
-Asi es Zoe – sonrio  
-¿Te has enterado de la disputa en el comedor? - pregunto la chica asombrada, ante la negacion del rubio siguio hablando – Cuentan que Ken y Daisuke se han peleado con un chico nuevo, dicen que es bastante guapo, incluso se parece a ti cuentan – Takeru se sonroja y Zoe le planta un beso en la mejilla – Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, hace que seas mas mono  
-Zoe...basta – se sonrojo aun mas y la chica recargo su cabeza en su hombro cogiendole de la mano – Si no fueramos primos...te digo yo, que no pararia hasta conquistarte...espero que pronto encuentres un amor que te haga feliz Takeru  
-Yo soy feliz con mis historias y mis poemas...no hay mayor amor que la literatura y la poesia, cuando salga de aquí, me hare profesor de literatura y escritor  
-Se que lo conseguiras – le sonrio y le volvio a dar un beso, esta vez cerca de la comisura de los labios, haciendo que de nuevo Takeru vuelva a sonrojarse demasiado  
-Algun dia olvidare que somos primos – rio – y probare esos labios prohibidos, te lo aseguro

Takeru se quedo mirando como Zoe se marchaba de alli, la chica no lo sabia, pero todas las poesias iban dirigidas a ella, a su amor de la niñez, sabia que era su prima, pero algo dentro de el, le decia que no, que si fuera su prima, de su sangre, su corazon no lateria tan fuerte por ella.

_**En algun lugar de Japon...**_

-El radar muestra algo – Grito Koushiro a todo pulmon

Takuya seguia corriendo, sabia que le seguian desde hace tiempo, y peor aun, le seguian grupos de las FAM  
Koichi en ese momento se cruzo con el, en las manos llevaba varias bolsas con trozos de carne y una garrafa de agua, se le notaba pesado y paraba de vez en cuando

-¿Que haces? - pregunto Takuya jadeando  
-Esto...vengo de...comprar – mintio Koichi, en ese momento escucharon voces provenientes de muchas personas, dandoles el alto  
-MIERDA, CORRE VEN – Koichi dejo las bolsas y el agua en el suelo, derramando parte de ella y le cogio de la muñeca mientras empezo a correr  
-¿A DONDE VAMOS? - Pregunto mientras corria  
-a un lugar seguro, no pares

No habia duda, eran demasiados y Koichi se habia equivocado, un helicoptero grabo la persecucion

-Nos encontramos en la Bahia de Tokyo, donde un grupo de las FAM persiguen a dos jovenes, vemos como entran en un viejo almacen...miren eso...es un helicoptero de las FAM, vean como cientos de ellos caen sobre el tejado del almacen  
-ALTO AHI, NO SE MUEVAN – Tai era apuntado por un arma de verdad, Hikari grito, pero el no se movio, JP fue despertado bruscamente, Joe y Tommy fueron arrestrados de inmediato, mientras el ordenador de Koushiro fue confiscado  
-En nombre del Tratado Evangelion, donde la ley marca, en el articulo, Nº160, parrafo 1, que todo joven entre los 5 y los 18 años de edad, debe de estar internado en unn centro de estudios, quedais arrestados por el incumplimiento de la norma

Taichi ahogo un grito, apreto con fuerza sus puños y miro a su hermana, indefensa y a sus amigos, siendo esposados y llevados a un helicoptero afuera...sabia a lo que se enfrentaban, La isla 1, les esperaba

**Hasta ahi  
Espero que os haya gustado, tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo ****  
No os preocupeis, el echo de que lleve 2 fics a la vez no significa que no los lleve al dia, asi que prometo subir mañana mismo el 3º de Enlaces del pasado y espero que para la proxima semana el 2º de este fic  
Agradezco todos los reviews que me dejeis =) y si son criticas constructivas mucho mas ^^  
Cuidaros mucho  
Matta ne!**


	2. Clanes

**Hiiii**

**Siento la tardanza, de veras...lo siento T_T pero e estado muy ocupada, sobre todo con mi otro fic...**

**Pero aquí os traigo el capitulo 2 n.n es corto...lo se, pero el 3 ya lo tengo casi acabado**

**Asi que si recibo muchos reviews lo colgare esta misma semana n.n**

**Capitulo 2**

" **Clanes"**

Era Sabado por la mañana, despues de un desayuno bien equilibrado, los alumnos tenian el dia libre, unos los utilizaban para descansar y olvidar donde se encontraban en realidad, otros para entrenarse duramente y mantener buena salud, para que los trabajos no se les hagan tan pesados...y otros para entrenarse duramente y poder ganar el campeonato de Soft Combat, y abandonar el infierno que era para ellos, estar encerrados.

Pero para ello, devian de estar admitidos en un clan. El clan, era el equipo que se podia presentar a los campeonatos. Un clan bien echo y aceptado, debe de constar de 8 participantes, un capitan, que lidere todo, se convierte en el entrenador,decide quien combate y quien no, y ante todo, decide las estrategias y sus miembros. Si el capitan es descalificado, el clan tambien, por eso, el capitan, debe de ser el mejor miembro y sobrevivir. En caso de que el capitan antes de la batalla, cae enfermo o no puede participar, el subcapitan tomara el relevo.

En " La isla 1" se localizaban 4 clanes importantes;

1- Los Defias

-¡Vamos protege esas guardias! - Gritaba un peliazul – Takeru, rompe tu guardia y contrataca, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!, MIMI DALE FUERTE A DAISUKE, DAISUKE, ESQUIVA Y HAZLA UN BARRIDO, KOUJI GOLPEA AL CUERPO, ESTOCADA ¡ESTOCADA!, ZOE SALTA Y ATACA A LA ESPALDA, ZOE MALDITA SEA, ¡HARAS 200FLEXIONES SI NO SALTAS Y ATACAS A LA ESPALDA! SORA DERRIBA A RYO, ¡DERRIBALE!, MIYAKO, GOLPEA MAS FUERTE

Los campeones del pais desde hace 2 años, solo que nunca han podido ganar el campeonato continental, ni clasificarse para el mundial. El equipo esta formado por Ken Ichijouji, el lider y capitan, el subcapitan, Takeru Takaishi, seguidos por, Mimi Tachikawa, Daisuke Motomiya, Kouji Minamoto, Zoe Akado, Sora Takenouchi, Ryo Akiyama y Miyako Inoue.

2- Los SkyBlues

Fueron campeones hace un par de años, ahora, todos los miembros tienen la mayoria de edad, se dice que es su ultimo año para conseguir el triunfo, sino...seran ejecutados

3- BlackFallenKnights

Son los mas poderosos, despues de los defias. Jean Kazama, el capitan del equipo fue asesinado por Ken Ichijouji, en el pasado campeonato, ahora se decide el futuro del clan

4- DragonsRules

Rapidos y eficaces, liderados por Akane Fukugawa, la mujer mas fuerte y agil de toda la isla. Perdio el combate frente a su peor enemigo y mas odiado chico, Ryo Akiyama

Todos tenian un pabellon aparte, donde se entrenaban duramente, para los campeonatos preliminares, donde se elegerian 2 equipos, que representarian la isla.

Los campeonatos nacionales constaban de 3 modalidades. Batallas individuales, Batallas grupales y la llamada, " batalla apocaliptica", donde todo era valido. El sobreviviente ganaria el campeonato, proclamando su clan vencedor

El entrenamiento fue dado por finalizado. Todos fueron a las duchas a refrescarse. Cada pabellon constaba con un baño aparte, asi que cada clan se refrescaba en su baño, que estaba dividido en masculinos y femeninos.

Yamatto acababa de salir de la ducha de su cuarto, por la mañana se habia ido a correr y ahora se habia refrescado. Habia conocido mejor el colegio, que para el, se volvio una carcel. Aun no habia visto a su " hermano ", tampoco le interesaba mucho, pues le olia a que era solo una trampa del rector. Salia del cuarto cuando se cruzo con una chica rubia

-¿Ola? - pregunto la pelirubia mirando arriba a abajo al chico

-Ola – contesto sin mirarla apenas, y andando de nuevo

-Eres un mal educado ¿lo sabias? - pregunto sarcasticamente haciendo que Yamatto se parara en su sitio y se diera la vuelta

-¿Que quieres? - pregunto observando sus senos

-PERVERTIDO

-GRITONA

-IDIOTA

-ESTUPIDA

-HOMOSEXUAL

Silencio, el rubio se la quedo mirando con una mediasonrisa divertida, asustando a la chica que retrocedia

-¿Que miras...? - pregunto asustada

-¿Te demuestro que no soy homosexual? - pregunto acercandose cada vez mas

-No..yo..dejame – Es lo que decia, pero en su corazon solo queria besar a ese chico rubio, desde el primer momento que lo vio

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla animal – Yamatto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encarar al que le habia molestado con ese tono, pero al darse la vuelta se quedo paralizado

-¡Takeru! - Zoe corrio a sus brazos, Tk se habia quedado tambien estatico al ver el parecido con ese rubio

-Ta..Takeru... - susurro Yamatto el nombre de su hermano de sangre

-¿Quien..quien eres? - pregunto tallandose los ojos asombrado

-Tu...tu hermano

Taichi Yagami y su "equipo" bajaban del helicoptero esposados mientras dos soldados de las FAM les seguian con los rifles

-Bienvenidos a vuestro nuevo hogar – Todos los chicos fueron desposados, estos se tallaban las muñecas molestos mientras miraban a su "lider" con desprecio, excepto dos personas, que lo mirabann tristemente

-Esta vez te equivocastes Tai – dijo el pelirrojo suspirando

-Hermano... - musito asustada Hikari

-Tranquila hermana, no dejare que te pase nada malo

-MIENTES, ¡AL IGUAL QUE PROMETISTES PROTEGERNOS! - Jp se encaro con el moreno y le levanto el puño, pero este fue parado por Koichi

-Tranquilizate, nerviosos no llegaremos a ningun lado...ya pensaremos como salir de aquí

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada, alli el rector les dio la bienvenida y les explico sus cuartos y las normas establecidas en el internado.

-Los cuartos se designan normalmente de 2 en dos o incluso individual, pero viendo el alto indice de personas que estamos teniendo ultimamente, me temo que vosotros dos – señalando a Koushiro y Tai -dormireis en el cuarto de este alumno – enseñandole la foto – Y tu, Hikari Yagami, en el cuarto de estas alumnas – enseñando las fotos – Koichi y Jp en el cuarto de este alumno – enseñando la foto – y tu pequeñin

-Me llamo Tommy – encaro con firmeza

-Tommy...dormiras junto con este alumno...el mas temeroso del instituto – enseñando la foto que asusto al pequeño – Bien, llevaremos vuestras pertenencias... - Un soldado se acerco al reptor – Ahh...no llevais nada...pobres...el colegio se encargara de que tengais de todoo no os preocupeis, ir a vuestros cuartos si quereis descansar

No se sentia del todo satisfecho, el entrenamiento que habia tenido no le habia remarcado tanto como el queria, necesitaba mejorar, ya lo habia vivido dos años atrás, sabia que el campeonato del mundo, no era coser y cantar y por eso queria mejorar.

Entro al cuarto tallandose los biceps, deberia de no esforzar tanto los brazos.

-¿QUE COJONES HACES TU EN MI CUARTO? - pregunto viendo al "intruso"

-H..h..hol...hola...so...soy

-DEJA DE TARTAMUDEAR Y SAL DE aquí – Grito con fuerza asustando al pequeño que se fue corriendo de ahi con la cabeza agachada – tsch, putos niños que se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta, pensando que era de nuevo el pequeño se levanto y abrio la puerta de golpe

-QUIERES MARCHA...CHA...

-¿Asustar niños es tu hobbie? - pregunto encarandose

-¿Quien cojones eres? - se encaro con el moreno que tenia delante no permitiendole ningun movimiento

-El que te va a partir la cara como vuelvas a asustar a mi amigo, aceptalo, es tu compañero de cuarto

-No necesito maricones que me laven el culo en mis aposentos

-Pues diselo al rector de los cojones

-Diselo tu

Cada vez se daban mas fuerte con el dedo indice, hasta que de un momento a otro, Tai le cojio de la camiseta y le empotro contra el marco, Ken se desenvolvio bien en una llave y quedando detras de el, este le dio en la nariz con su cabeza rompiendole la nariz, Ken vio la sangre que le salia y empezo a dar puñetazos con fuerza al moreno, con mucha rapidez evitando que se pudiera mover y quedando en el suelo. Cuando se disponia a rematarle, Tammy grito

-¡BASTA!

Ese grito hizo que el puño de Ken bajara y viera el aspecto que tenia Tai, no era muy grave, pero ya casi no podia ver sus ojos y su labio

-No sabes con quien juegas...no vuelvas a acercarte aquí, NUNCA MAS – Acto seguido cogio a Tommy de la camisa y le metio para dentro, cerrando la puerta y dejando al moreno tosiendo sangre e intentando levantarse, sin éxito alguno callendo en la consciencia.

Hikari habia tenido mas suerte en la decision del cuarto, Sora y Mimi les caian muy bien, y estas dos estaban encantadas con su nueva compañera de cuarto

-Eres muy mona, Kari-chan, seguro que ya has tenido muchos novios – La castaña se enrojecia cada vez que estas hablaban sobre sus "novios" del pasado

-Lo siento...no he tenido nada, mi hermano es muy celoso con esas cosas

-¿Tienes un hermano? - pregunto Mimi interesada, Sora se rio al ver la cara de Mimi

-Si, tiene 17 años, es de vuestra edad – sonrio Hikari – Ah...ahora lo recuerdo,una vez jugando a la botella con 9 años me di mi primer beso con un chico llamado Ryo – dijo Hikari sujetandose el menton

-¿RYO? - pregunto Sora consternada

-Asi se llamaba creo...

-¿Akiyama? - pregunto Mimi sobre el apellido

-No lo recuerdo muy bien...mi hermano se sabe su apellido, eran buenos amigos – sonrio la castaña, mientras habia dejado a Mimi y Sora pensativas

Koushiro habia sido llamado por el rector, su ordenador portatil habia sido devuelto, eso si, formateado. Eso no le importo en absoluto al genio, ya que el tenia un programa para recuperar todo lo que habian borrado, lamentablemente tardaria lo suyo, pero mientras tanto podia instalarse en su cuarto e intentar captar las camaras de vigilancia para preparar un escape junto con su lider.

Takeru tragaba con dificultad su cocacola light mientras seguia explorando con detalles los rasgos de su "hermano". Zoe seguia impresionada, pero lo que mas le impresiono fue como se lo habia tomado Tk...

-No me importa, se que soy un Takaishi y no un Ishida, lo siento Yamatto, mi madre nunca me hablo de que tenia un hermano, debe de ser un error, aunque me impresiona nuestra apariencia asativa.

-Takeru escuchame, eres mi hermano, si quieres vamos al reptor, el te lo dira – Salto Yamatto de los nervios

-No, y ahora porfavor, marchate

-Takeru... - Zoe planto las palmas de las manos en la mesa – Solo miraros, sois clavados, solo os diferencian 3 años...es tu hermano mayor Takeru

-¡NO TENGO HERMANO! -Lejos de oir cualquier discurso mas, aplasto su lata de cocacola terminada y salio dejando a Yamatto con la palabra en la boca

-Yamatto...deja que trague la noticia – hablo Zoe, pero este no mostraba ningun signo de tristeza...no en el rostro

-Da igual...me marcho – Arrastro la silla y salio dirigiendose a su cuarto, Zoe noto en sus palabras la tristeza oculta

Al llegar, quiso tumbarse en su cama y olvidar todo por un momento, pero lejos de eso, se encontro con una persona en su cuarto

-¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto extrañado

-Koushiro Izumi, tu nuevo compañero de cuarto – contesto sonriendo

Yamatto siguio su camino y se tumbo en la cama

-La mia es la de arriba – dijo mirando la litera y apuntando a donde estaba ahora

-Entiendo – siguio Koushiro con su ordenador

-¿Que haces? - pregunto interesado

-Planeando un plan para escapar

Koichi y Jp miraban a su nuevo compañero de cuarto impresionado, este llevaba ya 4 cubos de ramen y se disponia a por el 5º

-¿Que? - pregunto de malas ganas viendo las miradas de sus compañeros

-Nada nada...- contesto el pelirrojo

-¿Quereis? - pregunto ofreciendo un cuenco

-CLARO! - contesto el pelirrojo

Koichi se llevo una mano a la cara y de mala gana sonrio, mientras miraba a su amigo comerse el cubo de ramen con desesperacion

-Y bueno Daisuke...¿como esque estas aquí?- pregunto Koichi interesado

-No queria estudiar – contesto sin mas sorbiendo sus fideos

-Amm...

-¿Y tu? - pregunto mientras se bebia el caldo

-Lo mismo...se podria decir... - contesto pensativo - ¿Hay alguna manera de escapar? - pregunto interesado

-Bueno...si no quereis morir reventados por las minas que hay en el perimetro, las bestias del bosque o el calor asfixiante del desierto...se puede decir que si – contesto dejando el cubo de ramen y tocandose la barriga – Que bien he comido

-¿Que manera es? - pregunto intrigado Koichi

-Ganando el campeonato intercontinental de Soft Combat – contesto sonriente

Poco a poco abria los ojos, intentaba mirar mas alla de la luz cegadora que tenia encima de el. Escuchaba unos leves murmullos que poco a poco cada vez que recuperaba la consciencia se hacian mas audibles

-Se recuperara – escucho con voz seca y aspera

-Gracias, Inuzuka-sensei

-Dime una cosa...Takenouchi, ¿le conoces de algo?

-ya le dije, me lo encontre en el pasillo del 3º piso, cerca del cuarto de Ichijouji...creo que mas o menos tengo una ligera idea de lo que paso

-Controla a tu capitan...no vaya a ser que os descalifiquen por violencia intermediaria

-Si...lo hare

Se levanto mientras miraba a la pelirroja y a la pelirubia que tenia enfrente

-¿como te encuentras? - pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes y anteojos en la cara

-Bien – contesto secamente mientras bajaba de la cama

-Debes descansar – se dirigio por vez primera la pelirroja

-descuida – mediosonrio el chico – no es la primera vez que me dejan asi

-¿Que paso? - pregunto la doctora queriendo saber lo ocurrido, mientras se sentaba en una silla y le miraba fijamente

-Un tio con mala uva empezo a golpearme, se creia muy fuerte, pero sus golpes fueron caricias para mi – La pelirroja se extraño mientras una gota de sudor corria por su frente

-Nadie habia hablado tan bien despues de encontrarse con Ichijouji – penso alucinada

-El que te golpeo – interrumpio la doctora – es uno de los mas fieros alumnos que tenemos en el centro...Ichijouji Ken, campeon nacional de Soft Combat

Tai se quedo pensativo ¿soft combat?, no sabia nada acerca de eso, rumores le llegaban de vez en cuando pero no lo tomo en serio, trago saliva y pregunto

-¿Que es eso?

-El unico billete de salida de esta isla, si no apruebas los cursos obligatorios – Mediosonrio la pelirroja al moreno

-Te escucho

Takeru habia decidido dar una vuelta, no le apetecia seguir pensando sobre ese chico, mas bien, no queria volver a verle jamas...habia escuchado de el, pero nada bueno, su madre le habia dicho claramente " Si te encuentras alguna vez en la vida con el, alejate...es un demonio, como tu padre...el gen-demonio, lo tiene el ", solamente tenia 6 años, edad en la que su madre murio y el tuvo que ser trasladado a la "Isla 1", pues...

De pronto paro de pensar y miro al frente, alli una chica de pelo castaño bebia agua finamente de la fuente cerca del pabellon, se quedo embobado, su belleza le imprengaba el corazon, jamas habia sentido tanto sentimientos juntos, ni siquiera con su prima Zoe

-¡CUIDADO! - un balon de futbol iba directa a la chica, parecia que el golpe era imparable

-No...puede ser

La castaña con unos reflejos dignos del hombre araña, atrapo el balon mientras se daba la vuelta rapidamente con una mano. Sonrio al chico que corria hacia ella impresionado y se lo devolvio con muchisima dulzura

-Tengan cuidado, podrian hacer daño a alguien – sonrio mientras se limpiaba la boca y caminaba en direccion contraria al rubio que se habia quedado casi de piedra

-Impresionante...

**Espero que os haya gustado =)**

**pronto se desvelaran muchos misterios y la primera fase de las clasificaciones se realizaran, habra nuevos clanes y sobre todo, nuevos combates**

**Os dejo**

**Bye bee!**


	3. La separacion de los Black Fallen Knight

**Hola a todos, siento la tremenda demora en este capitulo, pero tenia cosas que hacer y casi se me olvida este fic Un.n gomen...pero no podia escribir las ideas que tenia de este, ademas de que no todo el exito es mio, sino de otro escritor cooperador, creo que la mayoria le conoceis, por sus increibles historias " Dark fallen Angel91 " ^^**

**Bueno, aqui os dejo el capitulo, prometo no tardarme para el siguiente, que disfruteis =)  
**

**Capitulo 3**

"**La separación de los Black Fallen Knights"**

-Impresionante...-dijo un impresionado T.K- menudos reflejos que tienes.

-¿Si?- la castaña se sonrojó un poco- supongo que lo aprendí de mi hermano, tanto verle jugar al fútbol tiene algo de bueno.

-Has tenido mucha suerte- continuó diciendo el rubio- un poco más y te hubiera dado en la cara...y seria una lastima que se estropeara un rostro tan lindo.

Hikari se volvió a sonrojar y se fijó mejor en el chico que tenía enfrente, era muy mono: rubio, de estatura media , y con unos ojos azules cielo, le parecieron los ojos mas bonitos que había visto nunca. Pero era hora de que Hikari volviera a la Tierra.

-No me digas esas cosas o acabare sonrojandome- dijo Hikari mirando al suelo.

-Por cierto, ¿eres nueva por aquí?- preguntó T.K- no te e visto antes.

-Así es- le confirmó la castaña- e llegado hace unas horas, me llamo Hikari Yagami, encantada.

-Mmm...Hikari- repitió el rubio- bonito nombre. Yo me llamo...

-Takeru- grito una voz desconocida.

Takeru y Hikari se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una rubia de ojos azules que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Nada mas llegar, agarró a T.K de la cintura.

-Takeru al fin te encuentro- dijo la rubia- llevo mas de media hora buscándote.

-Lo siento Zoe- se disculpó el rubio- estaba aquí hablando con Hikari y e perdido la noción del tiempo.

Zoe se quedo mirando a Kari de una manera un tanto descarada.

-Vaya, asique esta es tu nueva amiga- Zoe fue todo lo seca y borde que pudo- ¿ y quién eres tu, si se puede saber?

-Me llamo Hikari Yagami- dijo la castaña nerviosa, aquella chica no le daba buena espina- soy nueva.

La rubia sonrió y su ojos reflejaron un brillo muy extraño.

-Asique Yagami, ¿no?... ¿por casualidad no tendrás un hermano que se llama Taichi Yagami?

-S...si, así es- Kari estaba extrañada por la pregunta- ¿lo dices por algo en especial?

-Pues la verdad es que sí- siguió usando el mismo tono de antes- esta en la enfermería, por lo visto, se a peleado con Ichijouji.

A Hikari se le cambio el rostro de alegría por uno de preocupación.

-N..no puede ser- dijo Hikari apunto de llorar- debéis disculparme, tengo que ir a ver como esta.

Hikari echó a correr a toda la velocidad que pudo. Zoe y Takeru se quedaron solos.

-Zoe- dijo Takeru molesto- ¿no crees que podrías haber sido un poco mas amable?

La rubia se acercó a la oreja de T.K y le empezó a susurrar.

-No te pongas así, solo le e avisado de que su pobre hermanito estaba en la enfermería convaleciente

Takeru rodó los ojos y pensó para sus adentros, "mujeres".

Matt estaba harto de ver teclear a el "nuevo inquilino". Llevaba tumbado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca unas 3 horas y el tiempo pasaba muy lento; el pelirrojo por su parte, seguía trabajando en su programa para recuperar el disco duro.

-No me digas que esa es tu única distracción de todo el día- preguntó sarcásticamente Matt.

Izzy levantó la vista de su portátil.

-Aunque no lo creas, esto es mas entretenido de lo que parece. Estoy creando un programa para recuperar los datos perdidos del disco duro, y cuando lo haga, después solo tendré que instalar todos los...

Matt dio un salto y se colocó detrás de Koushiro.

-Bla, bla , bla- dijo Matt cogiendo el ratón y tomando el control del portátil- no me importa ni una mierda tu disco duro y tus "programas frikis", yo lo que quiero ver es porno... y porno del duro. ¿donde lo tienes?

Izzy aparto al rubio rápidamente de su ordenador, su cara se había puesto del mismo color que su pelo.

-¡Pues claro que no hay porno!. El pelirrojo seguía ruborizado- mi ordenador nunca será mancillado con esas porquerías.

-Venga ya...me estas diciendo que- Matt cerro la mano en forma de puño y la movió de arriba a abajo- no te tocas...

-¡Dejame empaz!- dijo Koushiro mas ruborizado- no tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

Matt se fue hacia la puerta.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, me voy a fuera, voy haber que chicas puedo conseguir hoy.

Ishida se fue dejando al pelirrojo solo.

-Maldito depravado.

-Asique de eso se trata el soft-combat- dijo Tai recordando la pequeña explicación que le dio Sora acerca de aquel deporte.

-Más o menos- contesto la pelirroja- te e contado las normas por encima. Si en algún momento quieres participar, tendrías que informarte profundamente sobre las normas.

-Entiendo- Tai la sonrió- pero tengo otra duda, ¿dijiste que cada "clan" debería tener al menos una chica, verdad?

-Así es- dijo la pelirroja- una chica como mínimo. Esa es una de las normas fundamentales del soft-combat.

-De acuerdo- Tai empezó a atar cabos mentalmente- y otra cosa, ¿cuántos clanes y cuantos puede haber?

-Pues...-Sora pensó bien la respuesta- sólo puede 4 clanes y siento decírtelo pero ahora mismo hay activos 4 clanes: Los Deffias, los Black fallen Knights, los Sky Blues y los Dragon rules.

Tai se puso un poco triste, pensaba que quizás tendría alguna posibilidad de salir de la isla, pero lo veía difícil si no quedaban clanes de soft-combat.

-Pero no pierdas la esperanza- sora le puso una mano en el hombro- últimamente corre el rumor de que los Black Fallen Knights les va muy mal, creo que se van a separar.

-¿De veras?- dijo Tai esperanzado.

-Ya te digo que sólo es un rumor- le repitió Sora- pero mañana tienen entrenamiento a las 19:00. puedes pasarte y hablar con el capitán Abarai.

-Si me dan el alta mañana, lo haré de seguro- Tai se quedo en silencio- por cierto...se que te puedo poner en un compromiso con Ichijouji pero, necesito que me expliques profundamente todas las normas y mecánica del soft-combat.

Se produció un incomodo silencio. No le conocía de nada, pero el chico le había caído muy bien. Pero también tenia un deber como integrante de los Deffias. Tenia prohibidisimo dar información a otras personas ajenas al clan, pero por otro lado, Ichijouji se había pasado dos pueblos con Yagami. Estaba cabreada con él.

-Bueno- dijo finalmente Sora- me vas a poner en un compromiso pero...

el sonido de la puerta no dejo a Sora terminar la frase. Una chica castaña entro a la enfermería sollozando.

-¡Hermano!- Hikari se echo a los brazos de Tai- así que era cierto, estás en la enfermería.

-Kari...¿pero como te has enterado?- pregunto el castaño sorprendido- no llevo aquí ni dos horas.

-Una chica me lo dijo antes en el patio- dijo Kari mas calmada- pero, ¿quien te a echo esto? Estás demacrado.

-A sido mi capitán, Ken Ichijouji.

Sora intervino en la conversación y Kari giro la cabeza y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia..

-Sora, ¿que haces aquí?- Kari estaba bastante confusa.

-Yo fui quien encontró a Tai tirado en el suelo, lo lleve a la enfermería lo mas rápido que pude. Kari, Tai. Siento mucho la actitud de Ichijouji, pero él es así y dudo mucho que vaya a cambiar- Sora se levanto y se fue hasta la puerta- y ahora sera mejor que os deje solos, supongo que tenéis cosas de las que hablar.

-Adiós Sora- dijo Kari- y muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada- luego miro a Tai- hasta luego Yagami, espero que te recuperes pronto.

-Claro, espero verte dentro de poco.

Sora le sonrió y salio por la puerta. Tai y Kari se quedaron a solas.

-¿La conoces de algo?- pregunto Tai.

-Sí, es una de mis compañeras de cuarto, es bastante maja.

-Lo sé...la verdad es que me a ayudado mucho, mas de lo que ella cree.

-¿A que te refieres, Tai?

-Me refiero a que, gracias a todo lo que hemos hablado antes, tengo un plan para salir de esta condenada isla.

T.K entro en el cuarto y se tumbo en la cama.

-Por fin solo- se dijo para si mismo.

Hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo para pensar en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido últimamente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el encuentro con Yamatto Ishida, su supuesto hermano.

Solo sabia una cosa sobre la familia Yamatto; su padre, Hiroaki

fue el que destruyo la vida de su madre y si Hiroaki era así, ¿quién no le decía que su hijo fuese de la misma forma? Además su madre nunca hablaba de su otro hijo y eso le creaba desconfianza...pero por otro sabía perfectamente que en algún momento tendría que escuchar la versión de "su hermano mayor", la verdad es que T.K estaba echo un lío. ¿Haría bien en darle un voto de confianza a Matt?.

-Supongo que no pasará nada por escuchar lo que me tiene que decir- pensó T.K

Pero eso no era lo único en lo que pensaba el joven rubio; no se podía quitar de la cabeza a la chica que había conocido antes. Lo cierto era que tenía buenos reflejos... y desde hacia tiempo los Deffias buscaban a alguien para su clan, por intentar convencer a Ichijouji no se perdía nada.

No se percató hasta ahora, pero Hikari le parecía bastante guapa, incluso se atrevería a decir que es mas atractiva que Zoe...

-Me pregunto cuando la volveré a ver.

-¿Ver a quién?-dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

Zoe estaba allí.

Normalmente T.K agradecía que la visitara su prima, pero con todas las cosas que había pasado hoy, sólo quería estar solo.

-Hola Zoe- dijo T.K- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Sólo un poco- Zoe se fue acercando hasta la cama de T.K- el suficiente como para verte pensativo- su tono se volvió lento y seductor- sabes que estás muy mono cuando estas pensando.

Takeru no tardó en sonrojarse.

-Zoe, no me digas esas cosas- dijo el rubio ruborizado- sabes que soy muy tímido.

-Esta bien- Zoe se quedó satisfecha- vengo a hablar contigo.

-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?-Takeru se hizo el tonto- ¿alguna duda sobre el entrenamiento que tuvimos antes?

-Primito- Zoe le revolvió el pelo- no te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente que me refiero a lo que a pasado antes con tu hermano...

-¡Él no es mi hermano!- T.K salto a la defensiva.

-¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado duro con él?-Zoe uso un tono muy duro.

-¿Y porque a venido ahora? A tenido 15 años para buscarme...¿porque a tenido que venir precisamente ahora?

-Eso es algo que deberías hablar con él- dijo Zoe tranquilamente- pero ya tienes que saber porque esta aquí. Le han atrapado como a todos nosotros. Y si me dejas darte mi opinión, creo que deberías hablar con él- Zoe le cogió la mano a Takeru- T.K...no pierdes nada por escucharle.

T.K se quedo en silencio digiriendo las palabras que le estaba diciendo su prima. El rubio estaba sumergido en una lucha interna; No tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo T.K derrotado- te prometo que cuando tenga oportunidad, hablaré con él, ¿contenta?.

-Pues sí- Zoe estaba orgullosa de sí misma- sabía que en el fondo ese duro corazón se ablandaría- La rubia revolvió el pelo a T.K de nuevo.

-Ñaaa, te e dicho mil veces que no me hagas eso en el pelo- T.K volvía a estar como un tomate.

-Me encanta cuando te ruborizas, estás más mono todavía- Zoe se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso cerca de los labios- y ahora me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en la cena, enano.

-¡No me llames enano!- dijo T.K indignado- sólo me sacas un año- el rubio la sonrió- hasta luego Zoe.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y vio como salía por la puerta. T.K volvió a quedarse solo.

El rubio pensó bien que acababa de tener con su prima. Luego cogió una foto de su mesilla y se quedó observándola un rato.

-Mamá, espero estar actuando bien.

El rubio dejo la foto en su sitio y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Harto de aquel incómodo silencio que había en el cuarto, el pequeño Tommy decidió armarse de valor y romperlo.

-Etoo...creo que voy a dar una vuelta, quiero ver las instalaciones del colegio- pensó bien en lo que iba a decir ahora- y...también quiero ir a ver a Taichi a la enfermería. Quiero ver como se encuentra.

-Por mi como si no vuelves, mocoso- dijo Ken limpiándose la sangre de sus nudillos- pero dale un mensaje a Yagami de mi parte: dile que lo de hoy solo a sido un pequeño aviso de lo que le espera de verdad si me vuelve a tocar los cojones.

-Eres un monstruo- dijo Tommy sollozando.

-Dime algo que no sepa- Ken parecía divertirse con todo aquello.

Tommy salio de la habitación y Ken sonrió triunfante.

-Al fin solo- dijo el capitán de los Deffias- pensé que ese niñato nunca se iría.

Pero a Ichijouji no le dio tiempo a disfrutar de la soledad, alguien volvió a entrar en el cuarto, dando un portazo.

-¿Y ahora que?- el moreno se estaba empezando a impacientar- se te a olvidado el chupete...

-No es precisamente eso a lo que e venido- dijo una voz a la espalda de Ken.

Ichijouji se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Sora. Estaba rara. Tenia un brillo muy extraño en los ojos y una mirada seria.

-Takenouchi- Ken estaba amable-como tú por aquí, no me esperaba tú visita.

-¿sabes de donde vengo?-Sora estaba furiosa- de la enfermería.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Ken preocupado- ¿te sentó mal el entrenamiento?

Sora sonrió.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Tu soldado está en perfectas condiciones.

-Entonces...¿cual es el problema?

-¡El problema!- Sora se estaba alterándose- es que estaba dando una vuelta tan tranquila cuando de repente me encontré con un chico tirado en un charco de sangre...no se que hubiera pasado si no le hubiese llevado a la enfermería- Sora observo a Ken detenidamente- y no te molestes en nergármelo, se que has sido tu.

Ichijouji abandono todo su aspecto divertido y se volvió mas serio.

-Relajate Sora...ese es el tono con el que deberías hablar a tu capitán.-Ken observo como la pelirroja relajaba su postura- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, fui yo quien le pego esa paliza a Taichi Yagami.

-¿te has vuelto loco o que?- un poco mas y lo podrías haber matado, ¿por que lo has hecho?

-La culpa fue de el. Ese menda se me puso chulo, estos nuevos deberían entender donde esta su sitio.

-No digas gilipolleces- Sora no le tenía ningún miedo a su capitán- Tai sólo estaba defendiendo al niño que estabas intimidando...y te has pasado dos pueblos.

-¡Y que si me pasado!-ahora era él el que estaba alterado- pareces demasiado informada del tema como para no haber estado allí.

-El me lo contó todo- dijo Sora tranquilamente- afortunadamente solo tiene unos cuantos moratones, la enfermera me a dicho que esta tarde ya le darán el alta.

-Ohh cuanto me alegro- dijo Ken sarcásticamente- y yo que no podía dormir pensando en lo mal parado que le e dejado.

-Eres despreciable- sora ya no se iba a quedar corta- usas tu poder de capitán y tu fuerza para hacer daño a los demás. Aún no se como...

Ken sonrió maliciosamente.

-Venga termina la frase- le incito Ken- venga dime porque te has metido en los Deffias.

Sora se mordió la lengua. Había hablado demasiado. El peliazul aprovecho esa debilidad y se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia ella y se coloco detrás suya. Le empezó a susurrar en el oído.

-Todos nosotros hemos entrado en los Deffias pro un objetivo común: salir de esta asquerosa isla al precio que sea- Ken acaricio el pelo de Sora- así que no olvides porque estas en los Deffias.

-No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de estar aquí.

-Es una verdadera pena -volvió a sonreír Ken- pero hay otra cosa que no deberías olvidar. Cuando entras en los Deffias se crea un compromiso y ¡nunca! Podrás abandonar el clan...ya sabes cual es el castigo de la traición.

-¡No quiero seguir escuchándote, me largo de aquí!

-Aun no e dicho que te puedas ir- le agarro fuertemente del brazo impidiendola salir por la puerta.

-Suéltame- dijo Sora- me haces daño.

Ken siguió apretando el brazo de Sora y le dio un tirón acercándola hacia él. Estaban demasiado cerca y el peliazul le estaba empezando a acariciar la cara.

-Disculpad- dijo alguien a las espaldas de Ichijouji y Takenouchi- ¿interrumpo algo?.

Sora y Ken se dieron la vuelta para ver quien había entrado.

Un chico pelirrojo con melena hasta la espalda, alto y con los ojos grises azulados entro en la habitación. Tenia un aspecto serio y miraba atento la escena.

-Ryo- dijo Ken tranquilamente- no te preocupes solo estaba resolviendo unas dudas a Takenouchi.

-A simple vista parecía algo mas que eso- Ryo todavía esta viendo como Ken sujetaba el brazo a Sora.

En respuesta Ichijouji soltó el brazo de Takenouchi. Ryo parecía ahora mas relajado.

-¿que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Ken cambiando de tema.

-Oí voces en este cuarto y me acerque para ver que había pasado.

-Ya te lo e dicho antes, solo le estaba resolviendo unas dudas.

-Esta bien- Ryo se quedo mas tranquilo.

-Me tengo que ir ya- dijo Sora- nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego Takenouchi y no olvides lo que hemos estado hablando antes- le recordo Ken.

Sora cerro la puerta con otro portazo. Quería dar una vuelta para despejarse. Pero Ryo la siguió.

-Sora- dijo preocupado- ¿estás bien?.

-Si- mintió- no te preocupes.

-Pero Sora- dijo Ryo- e visto como él...

-Ryo, te e dicho que estoy bien. Quiero estar sola.

-De acuerdo. Te veré luego.

Takenouchi le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla ya Ryo. Este acaricio el sitio donde Sora le había besado y observo como la pelirroja seguía su camino.

La biblioteca del colegio era el sitio mas grande del centro quitando el patio.

Siempre estaba iluminada y contaba con 3 plantas. En la primera se encontraba todos los libros que cualquier alumno pudiese desear. Había toda clase de libros desde géneros como novelas, terror, poseía hasta ensayos de todo tipo. Toda la planta estaba llena de estanterías en las que se hallaban todos los libros. En la misma sala había mesas para que los alumnos pudiesen estudiar.

En la segunda planta estaba la sala de informática. Esta sala sólo estaba abierta de 09:00 a 21:00. Nadie podía acceder a la sala pasado ese tiempo. En este cuarto se encontraban los 20 ordenadores que podían utilizar todos los alumnos para hacer trabajos y pasar apuntes a limpio, lo malo de las computadoras es que no tenían acceso a Internet, pero aún así eran muy prácticos.

y en la tercera sala estaba la sección prohibida de libros, esta sala era especial. Solo podían acceder a ella los alumnos mayores de 16 años y con un permiso especial de los profesores. Los libros que había allí eran los mas codiciados y raros que pudiera haber.

Mimi había ido esta tarde a la biblioteca para imprimir un trabajo de clase, pero la impresora parecía estar en huelga.

-Estúpido cacharro de mierda- dijo la pelirosada dándole golpes a la impresora- quires funcionar de una vez.

-Golpeándola no vas ha solucionar el problema- habló una voz a la espalda de Mimi.

La pelirosa ya se iba a dar la vuelta y contestar con una grosería cuando se encontró con un chico.

Frente a ella había un joven pelirrojo, de su edad mas o menos, no muy alto ni muy bajito y a su parecer, bastante atractivo. Mimi se quedó embobada.

-Es..es que llevo toda la tarde intentando imprimir esto- dijo Mimi ruborizada- y no lo consigo, soy pésima en la informática.

-No te preocupes- contestó Koushiro con una sonrisa- yo te ayudo...si me permites claro-dijo sobándose la nuca.

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa y le ofreció un sitio junto a ella. El pelirrojo quedo prendado de esa sonrisa y se fijo bien en la chica que tenia al lado suya. Una joven de ojos miel y una bonita melena rosa que le llegaba a los hombros. Era la chica mas guapa que había visto nunca y no puedo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta en la situación que estaba, el nerd de Izzy sentando con una chica y hablando con ella como si nada.

-Este es el problema- comento el pelirrojo rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había entre los dos- la impresora está desconfigurada, pero haciendo unos pequeños ajustes...-Izzy cliqueó unas cuantas opciones y a los pocos segundos la impresora empezó a imprimir el documento- ya está solucionado.

-¡Genial!- dijo Mimi emocionada- Muchísimas gracias- luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que este se pusiera como un tomate.

-No hay de que- Izzy seguía sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, extrañamente su corazón empezó a latirle muy rápido- para eso estamos.

-Por cierto- dijo Mimi- ¿eres nuevo por aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto antes. Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa y es un placer.

-El placer es mio- Izzy volvió a sonreirla- yo soy K...

-¡Mimi!- dijo una voz.

Un chico castaño de pelo pincho y de estatura media con aspecto malhumorado se acerco a ellos.

-Davids- dijo Mimi- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarte- Davids no dejaba de mirar mal a Izzy- han pasado 2 horas desde que te fuiste a la biblioteca y me estaba preguntando se había ocurrido algo malo- luego volvió a mirar al pelirrojo- por cierto, no te estará molestando este verdad.

-¡Claro que no!- Mimi se molestó por el comentario de Davids- al contrario, me ha ayudado con un problema que había con la impresora.

-Entiendo- dijo secamente el castaño bueno tenemos que irnos, ya es la hora de cenar y el capitán nos tiene que comentar algo importante.

-Esta bien vayámonos- dijo Mimi con tristeza- adiós.

Y Koushiro observó como aquella pelirosada se alejaba de la biblioteca con aquel malhumorad castaño.

En ese momento no pude sentirse mas idiota, ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que ella estaba soltera.

-Imbécil- masculló para sí mismo Koushiro.

No sabía a donde se dirigía exactamente, miró su reloj ya marcaba las 20:00. Dentro de poco sería la hora de la cena pero lo que menos quería en esos momentos la pelirroja era bajar al comedor y verle la cara a Ichijouji.

Aun el cabreo no se le había pasado. ¿quién se creía que era Ken? Que fuera su capitán no le daba ningún derecho sobre ella...no paraba de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Ryo no hubiese entrado en la habitación.

-Maldito cabrón- dijo Sora pegando un puñetazo en la pared.

No muy lejos de allí, al final del pasillo, se encontraba Yamatto apoyado en la pared en una posición muy chula. Desde que salió de la habitación no se encontró a ninguna chica de su agrado. Pero al fin su suerte cambio. En ese mismo pasillo, al fondo, había una chica . Yamatto se quedo mirándola fijamente.

No muy alta, pelirroja de melena hasta la cintura. De ojos rubíes y un cuerpo con las curvas bien marcadas. Pero lo que mas le gusto a Yamatto fueron esos notables pechos. El rubio medio sonrió satisfecho. Al fin una diversión en ese aburrido día.

La pelirroja se estaba acercando más y Yamatto pudo fijarse mejor en su bien formado cuerpo. Matt se puso en medio de su camino, no podía permitirse que una tía tan buena se escapase tan fácilmente.

-Hola preciosa- dijo el rubio usando un tono seductor- hoy es tu día de suerte.

Sora miró con desdén la chico que le bloqueaba el paso.

Rubio de ojos azules. Parecía que este día no acabaría nunca.

-Vaya es el día de los retrasados y no me he enterado- dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo- no tengo tiempo para estar aquí con un idiota, así que si me disculpas...

Sora hizo amago de intentar irse pero Matt no la dejaba pasar.

-me gustan las chicas con carácter- Matt la sonrió- además no todos los día vas ha tener la suerte de cruzarte con Yamatto Ishida en tu camino.

-Espero que sea así- dijo Sora de mala gana- es que no entiendes que no me interesas para nada, niñato.

Matt medio sonrió, cada vez le gustaba más aquella pelirroja.

-Pelirroja, te noto un tanto tensa- el rubio se acercó a Sora y le coloco las manos alrededor de la cintura- y yo conozco una manera muy eficaz de quitar el estrés.

En respuesta, Sora pego un manotazo a Matt haciendo que retirara las manos de su cintura.

-Quita su manazas de mi, imbécil.

Matt no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la chica. Normalmente las chicas no solían rechazarle y ahora no comprendía porque la pelirroja se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil.

Su paciencia llegó a su límite. El rubio agarro a Sora del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-A la gatitas como tú se como domarlas.

Y antes de que Sora pudiera contestarle, Matt se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. El rubio se aprovechó del momento de debilidad de Sora y le introdució su lengua en la boca.

Fue un beso muy apasionado. Matt exploró toda la cavidad de la boca de Sora con su lengua y poco a poco iba aumentando la intensidad y el ritmo.

Pero algo le frenó de repente.

Sora le había pegado un bofetón y estaba seguro de que le pegó fuerte, porque le ardía la mejilla.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- dijo Sora furiosa- como te atreves.

Y tras eso la pelirroja fue tirada al suelo por un patada de Matt.

Sora intentó levantarse pero Matt se lo impidió poniéndose encima de ella y sujetándole ambas manos de la chica.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!- Sora se estaba revolviendo- ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Sora estaba empezando a armar escándalo, así que el rubio le tapó la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-No deberías ser tan escandalosa- dijo Matt divirtiéndose- venga no te enfades vamos a pasárnoslo bien.

Matt acaricia las piernas de Sora y entonces una voz se escuchó detrás del rubio y Sora.

-Sora, ¿va todo bien?- dijo un joven rubio.

T.K iba a ir a cenar cuando le alertaron unos gritos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su "hermano" encima de una indefensa Sora.

Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez en una fracción de segundo.

Matt se quedó blanco y soltó de inmediato a Sora. Lo que menos se esperaba es que su hermano fuese a pasar por allí; por su parte, Sora se puso en pie y se arregló la falda como pudo, lanzó una mirada asesina a Matt. Y por último T.K estaba enfurecido, Sora es su mejor amiga y no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tranquilo Takeru- dijo fríamente Sora- Estaba yendo al comedor cuando me he encontrado con el subnormal este.

-Entiendo- T.K estaba intentando contenerse- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, tengo que irme al comedor. Luego te veo, ¿vale?.

T.K asintió con la cabeza y Sora le sonrió. La pelirroja se estaba yendo, pero se detenio un momento a la altura de Matt y le susurro algo al oído, algo que tan sólo Matt pudo escuchar.

-vas a pagarme la humillación que me has hecho pasar hoy, rubio oxigenado.

Y sin perder tiempo, Sora salió de allí dejando a los dos rubios solos.

-Takeru yo…- Matt estaba intentando explicarse pero no sabía como hacerlo.

-No hace falta que te expliques- T.K uso un tono muy seco- ¿sabes? Había venido con la intención de arreglar las cosas…de darte una segunda oportunidad. Pero visto lo visto no te mereces ni que te dirija palabra. Me das asco.

Matt no pudo decir nada al respecto, sólo pudo permanecer en silencio. T.K aprovechó eso para seguir hablando.

-Por cierto- dijo el rubio menor- has tenido la mala suerte de meterte con quien no debes, la chica a la que estabas acosando es Sora Takenouchi y es la tía más temida y con más mala hostia que he conocido hasta ahora, además de todo eso, es mi mejor amiga. Vuelve a acercarte a ella y eres hombre muerto. Adiós.

T.K se fue de allí sin mirar a Matt ta la cara y el rubio mayor solo puedo pegar un puñetazo a la pared y maldecir lo estúpido que había sido.

Al fin Tai salió de la enfermería, le dieron el alta por la tarde y no se lo pensó 2 veces y fue directo al patio.

De camino allí, el castaño recordó lo que le dijo Sora. Tenía que hablar con los "Black Fallen Knights" si lo que la pelirroja le había dicho era cierto y ese clan de disolvía. Podría tener una oportunidad para que él y los demás pudieran salir de la isla.

Tai consultó su reloj, marcaba las 20.30, el supuesto entrenamiento empezó a las 20.00. Llegaba tarde. Pero lo importante era ver un poco de soft-combat.

Hacía un estupendo día de primavera. Todavía el calor no era insoportable y a esa hora había muchos chicos por el patio jugando.

Las saturas estaban empezando a florecer en todos los árboles que había alrededor del patio.

Todo sería maravilloso de no ser porque estaba en aquella isla encerrados.

Tai divisó el campo de soft-combat. Estaba lo mas retirado posible del colegio. Se trataba de una gran explanada cubierta de hierba, allí cabían perfectamente 2 equipos de fútbol para jugar, pero no era a fútbol a lo que estaban jugando los chicos que estaba viendo Tai.

El castaño se sentó en un banco y observó muy atento el entrenamiento de soft- combat.

El clan de los Black Fallen Knights contaba con 8 miembros.

Un joven alto, de pelo violeta hasta la cintura y de ojos azules es el que parecía el capitán, pues era el que daba instrucciones a los demás. Le seguía otro chico peliazul y de ojos verdes, él también daba órdenes al resto. Tai se fijó bien en el resto del clan.

Dos castaños de ojos oscuro y muy parecidos estaban charlando y un rubio de pelo largo de ojos verdes estaba corriendo alrededor del campo.

Un pelirrojo de cuerpo bien formado estaba calentando mientras que otro peliazul de mirada seria estaba haciendo unas cuantas flexiones.

Pero sin lugar a dudas el miembro del clan que más le impresionó a Tai fue aquel joven castaño. Era muy grande y tocho, casi parecía un armario y era increíblemente alto.

-Así que estos son los Black Fallen Knights. Pensó Tai- vamos a ver como se juega al soft-combat.

-Bien muchachos- dijo el pelimorado tirandoles a cada uno una espada- sigamos con el entrenamiento.

Todos se pusieron a luchar; todos se colocaron 4 frente a 4 y en unas décimas de segundo se dispusieron a luchar.

Espadas con espadas chocaron entre sí, sin ninguna piedad. Solo los miembros mas fuertes conseguían vencer y golpear al enemigo, haciendo que algunos de estos acabaran ensangrentados.

Tai quedó impresionado, no pensó que el soft-combat fuese tan agresivo. Definitivamente no era un juego para niños y no se imaginaba a Tommy ni a su hermana jugando a eso. Pero ahora lo que le interesaba al castaño eran las armas que estaban utilizando.

Las espadas no medían mas de 1m y parecían echas de goma espuma y estaban recubiertas de cinta aislante.

El entrenamiento continuaba y ahora luchaban de 2 en 2. unos cargaban con violencia y otros se defendían de las golpes como podían, aunque no los esquivaban bien.

el pelimorado era el que mejor se movía. Era rápido y bastante ágil y se movía a una velocidad impresionante, parecía que había nacido para esto. Tai estaba alucinado.

Pero el peliazul se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tai.

-¡Eh tú!- dijo el peliazul- ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es un entrenamiento privado, seguro que eres un espía de los Deffias.

-Milo- dijo el pelimorado poniéndole una mano en el hombro- relajate, él no es de los Deffias- luego miró a Tai- ¿eres nuevo verdad?

-Así es- asintió Tai- llegué ayer al colegio y me he enterado de que si juegas al soft-combat puedes salir de aquí.

Todo el clan se quedó en silencio, se miraron unos a otros. Al fin el pelimorado rompió el silencio.

-Eso es cierto- dijo el capitán- si ganas la liga estatal de soft-combat el premio es la libertad, pero no es tan fácil ganar. Desde que entraron los Deffias todo se ha complicado. El soft-combat es como la ley de la jungla, sólo sobrevive el más fuerte

**Tai procesó bien la información que le estaba dando el pelimorado. él era consciente de que sería peligroso pero sin riesgo no hay victoria.**

**-Sabía que no se trataba de un juego de niños- dijo el castaño- pero me gusta el peligro- miro fijamente al capitán de los Black Fallen Knights- tú...eres el capitán de los Black Fallen Knights, ¿verdad?**

**-Efectivamente, mi nombre es Mu Wells y soy el capitán. Te voy a presentar al clan, me has caído bien- dijo Mu con una sonrisa- él es Milo Nagasawa el subcapitán- señalo al peliazul- estos dos son los hermanos Hatake, Aiora y Aiolos- se refería a los dos castaños- Mu se tomó una pausa- aquel pelirrojo de allí es Dhonko Madane y el toro de allí- obviamente se dirigía al chico que parecía una armario- es Aldebarán Higurashi. Y los últimos miembros, Shaka Abarai- señaló al rubio- y Camus Kamiya- se refería al otro peliazul que había.**

**Tai los observó a todos detenidamente y les sonrió.**

**-Encantado de conoceros a todos- dijo Tai.**

**-El placer es nuestro- Milo le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**-Como os decía antes- continuó diciendo Tai- quiero inscribirme en la liga de soft-combat pero tenéis el cupo de clanes lleno...y no puedo meterme en los Deffias porque quiero que mi hermana y mis amigos escapen conmigo...no se como me lo voy a montar, pero lograré salir de aquí.**

**Los Black Fallen Knights volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Dhonko decidió romper el hielo.**

**-Tranquilo- dijo el pelirrojo- creo que has llegado en el momento indicado.**

**Tai se quedó anonado, no entendía las palabras de Dhonko.**

**-Permite que me explique mejor- dijo Milo- a habido rumores sobre nosotros y ahora te los voy a confirmar, los Black Fallen Knights nos vamos a separar, el clan se disolverá.**

**Un sentimiento de esperanza se coló en el corazón de Taichi. Así que eran cierto esos rumores, el clan de Mu se separaría. Si Tai barajaba bien su jugada, tendría una oportunidad.**

**-¿Cómo es que os disolvéis?- preguntó curioso Tai- parecéis fuertes.**

**-Pero no tanto como para suponer una amenaza a los Deffias- comentó Shaka- ya lo intentamos el año pasado y fracasamos y esta sería nuestra última oportunidad...si fallamos moriríamos todos. No vamos a correr ese riesgo.**

**-Espera un momento- Tai estaba impactado por esas palabras- ****¿Qué vais a hacer...vais a dejar que os maten?**

**-Ni de coña- intervino Mu- nos escapamos esta noche, después de la cena; No pensaba dejarle a nadie mi legado pero escuchando tu valor y las ganas que le echas a escapar de aquí me lo he pensado mejor. Taichi Yagami, ¿quieres ser el nuevo capitán de los Black Fallen Knights?**

**Tai medio sonrió, no se pensó mucho la respuesta.**

**-Por supuesto- dijo el castaño decidido- muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, os prometo que no os defraudaré.**

**-Estoy seguro de ello- dijo Mu con una sonrisa- Yagami nos gustaría quedarnos aquí hablando, pero tenemos que marcharnos. Debemos preparar muchas cosas, pero antes de irnos debo obsequiarte con otra cosa, aquí tienes.**

**Mu le dio su espada. media 1m, era muy ancha y tenía forma de Katana, toda ella perfecta y cubierta de cinta aislante negra, el mango era de plástico plateado.**

**Taichi cogió la espada, comprobó que era un poco pesada, y estuvo examinándola un buen rato.**

**-Cuídala bien- dijo Milo- es nuestro mayor tesoro.**

**-Descuida- le sonrió el castaño- ¿Qué será ahora de vosotros?**

**-Eso solo el destino puede saberlo- dijo Dhonko- lo único que sabemos es que esta será nuestra última cena aquí-**

**-Sabéis que si os descubren...**

**-Estamos muertos- Shaka termino la frase- somos conscientes de ello, pero aún así correremos el riesgo buena suerte Yagami, la vas a necesitar.**

**-La tendré, descuidar.**

**Y dicho esto Mu le sonrió por ultima vez y los Black Fallen Knights desaparecieron de la vista de Tai.**

**El castaño se quedo un rato en aquel campo, asimilando lo que le acababa de suceder.**

**-Veamos- se dijo para sí mismo Tai- tengo el clan, tengo la espada, ahora sol me falta hablar con los demás y buscar a alguien que me ayude con todo esto- Tai se levantó del banco- será mejor que me mueva, tengo muchas que hacer.**

**Ya se había anunciado la hora de cenar y todos fueron directos al comedor que se encontraba en la planta mas baja del colegio.**

**Era un sitio muy amplio y cálido. Iluminado con antorchas repartidas por las paredes. en la estancia se encontraban mas de 40 mesas alargadas, donde todos los alumnos se ****sentaban para comer, cenar y desayunar. Y al fondo, había una mesa en vertical, donde se sentaban los profesores y la dirección.**

**Las mesas de los alumnos estaban estrategicamente elegidas, sobretodo desde que Ken Ichijouji se convirtió en capitán de soft-combat.**

**Los Deffias tenían mesa propia, al igual que el resto de los clanes, y nadie que no fuese de los Deffias podía sentarse allí.**

**El resto de alumnos se podían sentarse donde quisieran.**

**Esa noche había para cenar sopa y de segundo plato, filetes con patatas. Sora había cogido su bandeja y estaba sirviéndose la cena cuando se topo con T.K.**

**-¿Sora, que tal te encuentras?- dijo T.K el rubio preocupado.**

**-Por supuesto- la pelirroja quería esquivar el tema- ¿porque no iba a estarlo?**

**-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo T.K- antes en el pasillo.**

**-No te preocupes ese tema ya está olvidado- dijo fríamente Sora- ese niñato no volverá a molestarme, si sabe lo que le conviene.**

**-De acuerdo- dijo T.K- no me preocupare entonces, ¿nos sentamos?**

**Sora echó un vistazo ala mesa, allí estaba Ken mirándola y sonriendo endemoniadamente. También estaba Ryo, que no dejaba de mirarla.**

**-Ahora voy T.K, déjame terminar de servirme la cena y ahora voy.**

**El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Sora se quedó sola. No quería verle la cara a ese estúpida de Ichijouji, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro.**

**-¿Takenouchi?- dijo una voz.**

**Sora abrió los ojos y se encontró con Tai. No se esperaba que pudiera haber salido tan pronto de la enfermería, pero se alegró mucho por ello.**

**-Yagami- dijo Sora alegremente- has salido de la enfermería. Me alegra que estés bien.**

**-Muchas gracias- Tai se sobó la nuca- tengo buenas noticias. Los Black Fallen Knights se ha separado y me han cedido el poder de su clan.**

**Sora asimiló bien la información que le estaba dando Tai. Echó un vistazo a Mu y los demás. Cenaban tranquilamente. Luego con el rabillo del ojo observó como Ichijouji no dejaba de mirarla. Sora sonrió.**

**-Eso es estupendo- dijo Sora- me alegro mucho, al final lo has conseguido- mucha suerte, Yagami.**

**La pelirroja iba a sentarse en la mesa, Ken no dejaba de mirarla y Sora no quería tener más problemas con él, pero Tai la agarró del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.**

**-Espera- suplicó Tai- debo pedirte un favor- al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sora, él decidió continuar- tienes que ayudarme al soft-combat. Sora entrename por favor.**

**Sora se quedó pálida. No esperaba que Yagami le dijese eso. Pero aunque ella quisiera, no podía hacerlo.**

**-Lo siento mucho- dijo finalmente Sora- pero no puedo. Eso me traería problemas.**

**-Ya sé porque lo dices- dijo Tai- es por él, por Ichijouji. Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea. No tiene porque enterarse, podemos entrenar a escondidas.**

**¿entrenar a escondidas? Sora pensó bien lo que suponía eso. Ella tenía muchas ganas de ayudarlo, pero si Ken se enteraba de que le entrenaba a hurtadillas …. sería su perdición.**

**-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Sora- busca mejor a otra persona. ¿porqué no se lo pides a Mu Wells o a Milo Nagasawa? Seguro que ellos estarán encantados de ayudarte.**

**-Pero es que yo quiero que me ayudes tú- Tai estaba desesperado, no podía contarle que los Black Fallen Knights escapaban esta noche- eres la única que puede ayudarme. Sora...por favor.**

**-Esta bien- dijo Sora en un suspiro- te ayudaré. Pero lo haremos a mi método. Esta noche en el patio a la 01:00.**

**Tai la sonrió y en un impulso la dio un abrazo. Sora se ruborizó aunque nadie lo notó.**

**-Muchas gracias Sora- dijo Tai- no sabes lo que te lo agradezco.**

**-¡TAKENOUCHI!- gritó Ken desde la mesa- te vas a sentar de una puñetera vez,**

**Sora se apresuró a despedirse de Tai y fue a la mesa de los Deffias.**

**-Bueno ya que estamos todos- dijo Ken mirando con desdén a sora- podemos hablar del clan.**

**-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Yolei.**

**-Yo os lo explicaré- dijo T.K- tenemos que meter mas gente en el clan.**

**-¿a más?- preguntó Tachikawa- si ya somos 8**

**-Aún así no somos suficientes- explicó Ken- para la liga me gustaría que tuviéramos a 10 personas en el clan.**

**-Pues un buen método de conseguirlo sería no ir por ahí dando palizas a la gente- dijo Sora con desdén.**

**-Bueno y ¿a nadie se le ha ocurrido nada?- dijo Ryo intentando calmar la situación.**

**-La verdad es que sí- dijo T.K con una sonrisa- se de alguien que podría intentar meterse al clan.**

**-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Ken curioso e ignorando los comentarios de Sora.**

**-La he conocido hoy- dijo el rubio- se llama Hikari Yagami...**

**-¡NO!- Zoe pego un puñetazo en la mesa- yo no quiero a ...esa niñata en "mi clan".**

**-Relajate Zoe- dijo Ken- vamos a discutir largo y tendido sobre esto...**

**_En otra parte de la mesa..._**

**-¿soft...que?- preguntó Hikari.**

**-soft-combat- repitió Tai.**

**-¿estás seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó Izzy, todavía dudoso.**

**-Que si, que es cierto- dijo el castaño- es nuestro billete para salir de aquí.**

**Tai les había dicho a los demás la charla que había tenido con los Black Fallen Knights, omitiendo la platica con Sora en la enfermería y cafetería, y les había explicado detenidamente lo que deberían hacer para que pudieran salir de la isla.**

**-Si he entendido bien todo eso- dijo Joe- si no entrenamos al soft-combat y ganamos la liga, ¿saldremos de aquí?**

**-Así es- sonrió Tai- por ahora me iré informando sobre el soft-combat y cuando lo tenga todo claro podremos salir de aquí.**

**-No es tan fácil- dijo Ishida- tenéis que ganar a los Deffias, es el clan más fuerte y sanguinario que hay. Lo tenéis muy difícil para ganar la liga.**

**Yamatto Ishida se había sentado con ellos. No tenía con nadie mejor con quien sentarse. Aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado antes con su hermano.**

**Estaba pensando la manera de arreglar las cosas.**

**-Me da igual lo difícil que sea- dijo Tai- lo conseguiremos. Saldremos de aquí, todos juntos.**

**Todos excepto Matt sonrieron y siguieron comiendo.**

**Izzy no paraba de mirar a la mesa de los Deffias. Tachikawa estaba allí, asique sería una Deffias. Eso le dio bastante tristeza. No podía dejar de observar a la pelirosa. Ahora estaba hablando muy entretenida con el pelo pincho. Izzy se preguntaba si había algo entre ellos 2.**

**-Vaya, vaya-Vaya, vaya- dijo Matt muy divertido- así que te mola la del pelo rosa. Anda que no aspiras alto tú ni nada.**

**-Callate- dijo Izzy- te equivocas, sólo quería saber quienes son los Deffias.**

**-Ya, ya- volvió a burlarse el rubio.**

**Izzy rodó los ojos y siguió cenando.**

**Cuando vio que terminó su plato, Tai se levantó de la mesa.**

**-¿A dónde vas? Preguntó Hikari.**

**-Me voy a la cama- mintió el castaño- hoy ha sido un día muy duro. Hasta mañana.**

**Tai se despidió de los demás y recorrió el largo pasillo hasta la puerta. Cruzó una mirada cómplice con Sora, la sonrió y salió de allí.**

**La noche estaba ya muy entrada, pero no había ni pizca de frío. Era una estupenda noche de verano. El cielo estaba cubierto por un gran manto de estrellas y la luna nueva se alzaba entre las nubes. La Luna era el único testigo de lo que estaba sucediendo esta noche en el campo de soft- combat.**

**Sora y Tai llevaban en el campo de soft- combat 4 horas. En las dos primeras, la pelirroja explicó a Tai toda la teoría sobre el soft- combat, y ahora estaban practicando un poco.**

**Sora estaba sorprendida, no se imaginaba que Taichi aprendiera tan rápido. En menos de 2 horas había aprendido a atacar y defender correctamente. Si se conseguía mantener en esta línea, podría convertirse en una promesa.**

**-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- dijo Sora- perfecciona un poco la forma de atacar y conseguirás tener tu propia técnica.**

**-Gracias por ayudarme en esto, Sora, se que te estás exponiendo a mucho.**

**-No te preocupes por eso- sora no quería hablar de eso ahora- lo importante es que ya sabes lo que necesitas.**

**Tai la sonrió. Aquella chica era muy misteriosa. Desde el primer momento en que la vió no hizo otra cosa que ayudarle y ahora estaba ahí con el, entrenándole al soft- combat. ¿por qué estaría haciendo todo esto?. Observo a Sora detenidamente.**

**A pesar de que ella diese la imagen de chica fría y despreocupada, en el fondo había algo de tristeza en su mirada.**

**-¿por qué no nos tomamos un descanso?- sugirió Tai- llevamos muchas horas entrenando.**

**-De acuerdo- le sonrió la pelirroja.**

**Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el banco y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Tai no podía dejar de mirar a Sora y esta se dio cuenta.**

**-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Sora.**

**-Nada sólo que...me preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevabas aquí.**

**Sora se quedó muy sorprendida por la pregunta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba del tema de su encarcelamiento en la isla.**

**-En marzo harán 2 años- dijo Sora entristeciéndose.**

**-No sabía que llevarás aquí tanto tiempo- Tai intentaba de algún modo consolarla- ¿no tienes familia ahí fuera?**

**-No- dijo la pelirroja- pero bueno no hablemos de cosas tristes. Mejor sigamos con el entrenamiento.**

**Tai la sonrió de nuevo y ambos se levantaron del banco. Siguieron otro rato jugando. Hasta que Tai volvió a mirar fijamente a Sora.**

**-¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo Tai- tú no eres como el resto de los Deffias. Deberías estar haciendo cosas más importantes y sin embargo estás aquí, ayudando al enemigo, ¿por qué lo haces?**

**-Si te soy sincera no lo sé- dijo Sora encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que tú también tienes la oportunidad de intentar salir de esta isla.**

**-Dime una cosa, ¿por qué estás en los Deffias?...tú pareces muy distinta a ellos.**

**-La verdad es que yo...**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo una voz- ¿interrumpo algo?**

**Sora y Tai se dieron la vuelta. Ambos reaccionaron de distinta forma al ver quien estaba detrás de ellos.**

**A Tai le invadió una rabia repentina y apretó sus puños con fuerza.**

**Sora se quedó pálida y un nudo se coló en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.**

**-Vas a tener que darme una buena explicación para todo esto.**

**Ken Ichijouji estaba frente a ellos**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, si es asi, ya sabies dejen reviews n.n  
**


End file.
